


What we deserve

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Josh loves Simon, F/M, I love them both, Luther and Josh are buddies, M/M, That is It, They deserve all the love, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Josh meet Luther in the Jericho, and they become a very good friends.





	What we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote another one. Seriously, I think there should be more of those two (and more of Kara/Luther too).  
> Thanks to my cousin for beta!  
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy it :)

„Hello, young lady.“ Josh greeted Alice, who was sitting on a box, looking suprised.  
„What is your name?“ he asked friendly.  
„Her name is Alice.“ said Luther with a cold voice.  
„Sorry, I didn‘t notice that she is here with her father.“ Josh looked at Luther with calm face and smiled a little.  
„I am not...she is not...um...“ Luther was shocked by that sentence and Alice just smiled at him.  
„I am.“ she said, causing more damage. He blushed.  
„Anyway...“ Josh brought attention back to him „...my name is Josh. I look after these kid androids, it is one of my jobs here, so I just wanted to check if everything is okay.“  
„Yeah, it is, don‘t worry. We are just waiting for my...for...“ Luther blushed again. What is wrong with me? He asked himself.  
„We are waiting for mom to come back.“ Alice found her inner strenght and spoke up loud to the stranger.  
„Okay, okay. You guys need anything?“ asked Josh with a warmth in his voice.  
„No, thank you. We are going away anyway.“ said Luther.  
„Oh, where are you heading?“  
„Canada.“ Josh looked a little suprised, but didn‘t comment on it.  
„Okay, in that case...good luck.“ he turned and wanted to go away, but stopped once again.  
„Excuse me, sir...“ he started and Luther smiled.  
„Luther. Just Luther.“  
„Just Luther. Okay. Can you give me your hand?“ and quickly added „I will give you my personal number, so you can call me, if you find yourself in need of help, or just want to talk with someone.“ Luther hesitated, but then he squeezed the other man's hand and they exchanged numbers, their skin wanishing off.  
„Take care of your family.“ Josh smiled.  
„I will.“ said Luther.  
„I was talking to Alice here.“ Alice giggled a little.  
„Okay.“ she said.  
„Bye then.“ and with that he left them.

………………

„Is this Josh?“ said a little nervous voice.  
„I hope so.“ said the other voice with amusement.  
„Oh, thanks rA9. Hello, this is Luther. Remember me?“  
„Yeah, the big guy with his daughter.“ Josh could almost feel Luthers embarrassment.  
„Mhm. Hello. So, you said I could call you if I needed your help?“  
„Yes?“  
„I need your help.“ Luther was nervous and Josh smiled at that.  
„What is it?“  
„Well...my wife and I, I mean, my beloved, my...my...“ he stutter.  
„Luther, breath.“ Josh laught a little.  
„Yes, um, so, yeah, Kara and I, Kara is Alice‘s mother, we wanted to ask you a big favour. You see, Alice can‘t go to school here for obvious reasons, but we want her to study, so, do you know someone who could teach her?“  
„My friend. Of course. I can teach her.“  
„You? You were a teacher?“ Luther sounded suprised and Josh pretended to be hurt.  
„Oh, like I don‘t look like a teacher? I was a lecturer on university, you know.“  
„You worked in a university? Sorry, I didn‘t know. That would be great. Thank you very much. So...“

And after that Josh studied with Alice every single day, for four hours, by videocalls, and soon him and Alice were good friends. He was her first friend, and she was really happy about it.  
Sometimes, Kara or Luther joined study lessons, if one of them wasn‘t at work. Kara started to work as a nurse in a children hospital, and Josh worked in a barber shop, which was suprising for both Kara and Alice, but he loved it there. Luther talked with Josh many times, so both of them became sort of a best friends. 

One day, he was calling Josh, and after a while, he picked up. But something was wrong.  
Josh cried.  
He never cried.  
Luther was really worried.  
„Josh, my friend, are you okay? What happend?“  
Silence, disturbed only by some sniffling.  
„Josh, please, talk to me.“ Luther started panicking a little.  
„He...I...I told him...“ Josh‘s voice was heartbroken, which caused a little heartbreak to Luther, too.  
„Who? What happend?“ silence again.  
„Josh. I am here, buddy. I am going nowhere. Talk to me.“  
„...okay. Okay. I will.“ silence for a moment and then…  
„I told Simon that I am in love with him.“ Luther was speechless for a moment. He knew Simon. Josh talked about his blonde friend very kindly, and sometimes very often. He figured out Josh's feelings, but never told him that. He was glad that Josh had someone special, even though they were not together. He also knew that after the revolution, which was succesfull, their leader Markus annouced an engagement with North, which was his girlfriend at the time, and Simon was really sad about it, so Josh took care of him by making him distracted, and it worked.  
„What did he say?“  
„I don‘t know.“ Luther looked suprised.  
„Wait, what?“  
„He looked at me with a confused and pittying face and I felt sudden embarassment, and before he could tell me anything, I run. I think he does not love me back,. and what is worse, I think I ruined our friendship.“ and he started crying again.  
„Josh...my beautiful, kind, lovely friend. I am here. I am listening.“ He wanted to hug Josh, wanted to be there for him, but he was too far away.  
„Thank you. I just...“ and then he heard some knocking, but it came from the phone, and then he heard Simon.  
„Josh, please, open the door. Please, let me in.“ Luther just shutted his mouth. He didn‘t want to interrupt them, but hanging up on Josh wasn‘t option either, so he waited.

„Please, go away.“ said Josh.  
„No.“  
„GO AWAY, PLEASE!“ Josh cried out loud.  
„NO!“ Simon was determined, so Josh openned the door and there he was, in all his beauty. Josh looked like a mess and he didn‘t want to look at Simon, so he looked at the floor.  
„You just can‘t tell a boy you are in love with him and then run away.“ Simon‘s voice was soft and warm.  
„I can, when I know the boy does not love me back.“ He said quietly, tears in his eyes once again. And then...a hand pinched his chin and made him look at the other one. And in those eyes was nothing but...wait, could it be? But...but…  
„Who said I don‘t love you? You were there when I needed someone, you listened, you made me feel happy and one day, I felt like I would love to be that way forever. So, Josh, I DO love you, you moron.“  
Josh was so suprised and happy at the same time, so much that he was speechless, and when Simon kissed him, he just...grabbed Simon by his waist, like he wanted to make himself sure that it was real. And it was. It really was.  
„Uhm, Josh, I am really, REALLY glad that it sorted out like that, but, I don‘t know, I should go?“ familliar amused voice suddenly apeared in his head and Josh blushed really, really hard.  
„Luther! Oh my rA9, I am sorry, yes, and thank you very much! Bye!“ and with that he hang up on Luther, with Luther laughing at him.  
„You talked with your friend from Canada?“ Simon looked amused too, and he hugged Josh, his hands around his shoulders.  
„Um...sorry...“  
„It‘s okay. I am glad you have someone you can talk to. Besides of me, of course. You guys are friends, right?“ Josh smiled.  
„Dumbass.“

………………

It was Christmas. Their first Christmas as a free people, and as a family. Luther looked forward to this event. He and Kara buyed Alice so much presents, even when she strictly said that she already had all she wanted.  
Luther invited Josh and Simon over and they both agreed.  
Now all five of them sat near the Christmas tree, on a couch too small for them, so Alice, Luther and Josh decided to sit on the ground. Alice was leaning on Luther‘s chest, Kara watched them with nothing but love in her eyes.  
Josh was leaning on Simon‘s legs, Simon‘s hands hugged his chest, and they looked so happy together.  
„We have a present for you, Alice.“ Josh said with mystery in his eyes.  
„You all are my presents.“ said Alice with a warm smile.  
„Okay, thanks, but, you will like this. So, you know who Mr. Kamski is, right?“ Alice nodded.  
„It‘s our creator.“  
„Yes. Well, he came up with a proposal. Markus talked with him about it and both agreed that this could be something very, very good for child androids who want but can‘t ‚grow up‘. Mr. Kamski wants all of you, all android kids, to know that he is making two new androids, teenage and adult ones, a version of your apperance, and you all can upload your memory to this new androids, to this new bodies of sorts. Its all up to you, and only if you want, but you have now a chance to ‚become an adult‘.“

Alice processed it and then she smiled really widely.  
„Oh, that would be nice!“  
„But is it safe?“ asked Kara.  
„One hundered percent. Nothing will be left, all memories and personality will be uplouded to new body, so do not worry. Markus will look after the production.“

It was the best gift for Alice.

They talked a little and then Josh and Luther excused themselves to the kitchen. Simon, Alice and Kara chatted about a new developement in the androids rights and what is new in Detroit and they left them to talk.

„So, you look happy.“ Luther started, after sitting himself down at the kitchen table. They had all these furniture and stuff mostly for their human friends, but they used most of it too.  
„Mhm, you too.“ Josh backfired. Both of them laughed a little.  
„I am very happy, thank you very much. I think we both deserve it. Not to be arrogant, it just...well, it is what it is.“  
„Yeah...“ they both fall to the silence.  
„How did you become deviant?“ Josh suddenly asked.  
„Why are you asking?“  
„Well, we never talked about it and I was curious for some time now,“  
„Uf, okay, it feels like such a long time ago. Well, my story is a simple one, I guess. We worked on this building, but it was a risky construction, based on the terrain we build on. One day, one of my co-workers get stucked under this pillar, his legs were stucked and the humans did not reacted to that in any way, but something in me just...snapped. He and I, we talked sometimes and we mostly worked together. So, I freeded him on my own behalf, and after realizing what happened, before they could do anything to me, I run. And found this horrible man named Zlatko. And the rest is a history.“ Luther paused for a moment, Josh nodded in understanding.  
„What about you?“  
„Well, I was an assistant to this lovely lady named Izabela. She was really nice to me, she treated me like a human. She was a professor at University of Detroit Mercy, her main domain was math. One day, she started coughing, and couldn‘t stop, so, I took her to the hospital, and I never saw her again. Not alive, I mean.“ Josh‘s voice softened a little „They never told me why she passed away, but she was really old, so I took it as a death from the old age. I was at her funeral, and after I watched her in her coffin, I...started crying. People looked at me in confusion, so I run away, same as you, but I had nowhere to go. So, I run to the university grouds, but there were some really drunk and racist students, and they attacked me, so I run again. Eventually, I found Jericho. And...the rest is a history.“ His eyes were sad, but he smiled anyway. They fell into the silence once again. After a minute or so, they both looked at their loved ones.  
„We sure made a long way from there.“  
„We sure did, my friend.“ said Josh.  
„We sure did.“

**Author's Note:**

> About that android grown ups, I just wanted to propose an idea for the children, it could be cool.  
> Izabela's dead because one of her lung stopped working.  
> Also, about the university, I googled it, hope I did not messed it up.  
> And about their pasts, I made it a little different with Josh.


End file.
